A Wolf's Extreme Attachment
by blade321
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! Due to certain circumstances, Stark has turned into a wolf cub. And Rukia has to look after him till he’s back to normal. Why does he turn into a human when he kisses her and why doesn’t he leave her side? Rating may change. R.R
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf's Extreme Attachment

Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Stark has turned into a wolf cub. And Rukia has to look after him till he's back to normal. Why does he turn into a human when he kisses her and why doesn't he leave her side? Read and find out. Plzz review.

"It's such a cute puppy! He looks like a wolf!" Inoue squealed in adoration and as she looked down at the small creature who cuddled itself even more weakly in Rukia's arms. Scared of its surrounding, the small creature hid its face in Rukia's chest.

"It's a puppy, not a wolf, Inoue." Rukia lied to hide the truth from her friend as she tried to soothe the scared cub by rocking him as a human baby. She didn't want the cub to be taken away so he could be placed in a zoo. That would be a lot of trouble. For her.

"Where did you find him?" Inoue asked.

"Ohh, that. It's a long story. He was abandoned in the rain. So I just snatched him. The poor thing would've died out there in cold." Rukia lied again. She felt really bad for lying to her friend but she had to otherwise he would be killed and that would be the conflicting to her plans. Her friends started to talk about the puppy but Rukia ignored their conversation as she fell deep in her own thoughts.

Flashbacks

Rukia was taking care of the hollows that had been found in nearby town when she felt an immense reiatsu of a hollow. She followed the reiatsu and found that an arrancar was slashing the hollows around him but rather lazily. She watched their fight and didn't notice a hollow charging at her from the back. But before the hollow could attack her or before Rukia had any chance to react, the very same arrancar passed by her as a strong wind and finished the hollow. Rukia looked back at him and found grey eyes gazing her with no interest. _How shameful. Being saved by an arrancar!_ Rukia thought as she unsheathed her sword and started to finish the remaining hollows.

The arrancar finished the rest of hollows and looked around him to see a shinigami pointing her sword at him. She was panting and her hands were shaking due to his reiatsu and also because of her dealing with countless hollows that would not stop increasing no matter how many of them she sliced. She looked at him with disgust, but before she could make a move a rather dark and thick cloud surrounded them. Unable to get out of this cloud that felt like walls around her, she decided to use kido to break this cloud. But the cloud evaporated before she could actually use kido.

When the dark cloud disappeared the only thing she saw was the clear sky and a small wolf cub that was in the mid air and now falling down towards the ground. Unconsciously, she flashed stepped and caught the squealing cub. Now looking down at it, she knew that this was the arrancar that had saved her life because the cub had the same colored eyes as him. The cub howled softly and seemed to be scared from Rukia and the surroundings.

Not being able to hate this creature even though she knew that he was an arrancar. She could kill him right now when she had the chance and save the trouble for later. But she could not bring herself to do so. She felt the cub's warm fur, who was shaking in fear. Rukia made up her mind. She would protect this vulnerable creature till he comes back to his original form – of a beast. She knew that it was a big risk. If anyone found out that she was protecting an arrancar, she would be doomed. She might me given the death sentence for carrying out such an act of disloyalty to soul society.

But he saved her. And that's what she was prioritizing first. She would repay her debt.

Rukia got into her gigai and picked up the cub in her arms and rocked the little creature in her arms to comfort him and headed to her momentary house - at Kurosaki's

End of Flashbacks

In Hueco Mundo, Lilinette was becoming irritated as she waited for Stark's return. _What's taking him so long? Hopefully, he isn't taking a nap on a tree. That would be quite pathetic._ Lilinette kept herself busy by thinking of new curses for Stark.

Stark had been given a new mission to go to the human world and gather hollows to increase their numbers of allies. Though he doesn't like it and the fact that he was asked to gather associates that might not be worth looking at, made him depressed enough to not carry out the job. But he had no choice. No one did since Aizen took over the Hueco Mundo.

Lilinette knew that worst part of that job for Stark was to kill all those who would oppose his proposal of comradeship. Because that was extra work added to just talking to the hollows. And Stark, as everyone knew, didn't like extra work or in fact, he never did any extra work. Unless ordered by Aizen.

Rukia cuddled the fury cub in her arms as he hid his face in her chest. She knew that he was scared of his new surroundings so she held him firmly but not that hard that it would break his weak bone. Feeling the warmth and protection of his guardian, he used Rukia as his secure base and explored his strange milieu. He dug his claws into her chest when he heard a loud and strange noise of the speaker that was announcing for new sales.

"Ochhh!" Rukia screamed so loud that all the customers in the convenience store looked at her. Rukia, with great embarrassment, quickly grabbed the carton of milk and headed for the cashier. After buying the milk for Kei, she named him Kei by the way. Though she decided on Chappy but changed her mind since it was more suitable for girls. She rubbed her chest as she went back to Kurosaki's to feed the restless and hungry cub.

"Why did you bring a dog here?" Ichigo growled while looking at a grey puppy that was trying to stand up and learn how to walk but would always fall down on the soft floor with every try. Rukia made sure that there was something soft underneath him so he wouldn't be hurt if he fell. She was being too considerate and she noticed that but she didn't know why she was overly protective of this cub.

"Kei was abandoned in the rain!" Rukia yelled out her lame lie. "I couldn't just leave him there. Also, Isshin agreed to it. So you don't have a say in this. Your dad was actually quite happy about it too." Rukia continued as Kei crawled his way towards Rukia and climbed on her leg using paws. Rukia clipped his claws so that she would not be scratched all over when he was trying to climb on her.

"Whatever. Just don't ask me to babysit it." Ichigo said watching the fury creature as Kei settled himself in Rukia's lap. Pissed at puppy who was sitting on the girl's lap that he liked. Though Ichigo could never tell her that how important she was to him. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Stop calling him 'it'! He has a name! It's Kei!" Rukia yelled in anger. Confused with herself that why was she getting so worked up over this arrancar, well momentarily over this cub.

"Fine. Chill. Would you?" Ichigo said looking at Kei who started to suck on Rukia's thumb. Ichigo became infuriated at this sight and left the living room. He turned around to leave when he heard Rukia say "No, Kei. You just drank milk. I can't give too much or you'll get sick." Ichigo slammed the door of his room as he thought about plans to get rid of this Kei.

At the night fall, Rukia took Kei to her room. She made a bed for him in a small basket covered with soft cotton towels. She placed the cub, very gently, on his bed and went to her own. About one in the morning, the cub woke up and whined as he looked around for his secure base – his guardian Rukia. He saw her on the bed. He tried to get out of his basket bed and fell on the carpeted floor. The cub crawled his way towards Rukia's bed and tried to climb the soft mountain that was new to him. But he wasn't sacred. Because she was there and she on that mountain – bed.

With countless efforts of climbing and falling, the cub finally made on top of the bed and saw his guardian in deep sleep. He crawled towards her and reached her face. Upon reaching to his destination he went closer to her face as his small, soft and pink tongue touched Rukia delicate lips.

In the deep night, the moon watched the cub take on a human form as he licked Rukia's lips.

Finally, the first chapter is finished. I was actually smiling the whole time when I write this and planned out this story. Anyhow, I am sorry for the grammar mistakes. Please review this story to improve me and to me happy with your comments on my weak and strong points.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf's Extreme Attachment 2

I don't own Bleach not even a tiny bird in the Bleach.

Rukia felt something tingling on her lips. Thinking that it was just one of those late fall nights when the bugs and all types of insects in the world (well not all of them) would have a little get together in people's houses. She woke up fearing that it might be a centipede that was exploring her face. She made the effort of opening her eyes from her deep and soporific sleep when she also felt something warm tugging on to her arm.

Her eyes widened when she looked on her side. A little boy, with long black hair that were covering part of his face as some of his locks that seemed like manes were resting on Rukia's arm, was asleep with his face hidden in Rukia armpit. Rukia in shock wondered whether this boy was Ichigo's relative or something like that. _But why is he on my bed?_

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted when the boy shivered in his profound sleep and held tightly on to her arm for an unknown protection that he was hoping for. He shivered again and brought his knees up to his small and fragile chest, and now he looked like a ball cuddled on to Rukia and hiding in her arm. Not having the heart to move him away in his vulnerable and scared state, she huddled him closer and started to pet his head as she moved hair from his face.

She was astonished to see such a cute boy. His long lashes lay on his eyes; his chubby and pink cheeks made Rukia to want to touch them rather bite his cheeks. But of course she could not do this. She would not torture a human boy. She thought more about where this boy came from and more importantly why was he in her room and in her bed. She pulled herself up a little not to disturb the boy's sleep; she then looked across her bed, where she had put Kei's bed/basket, to check over the cub.

The basket was empty.

Rukia's heart stopped for a second. _Where is he? He can't even stand up straight on his own._ She gently put the boy's head on her pillow and climbed out of the bed to look for Kei.

She had to look for HER wolf. She turned on the lamp and put it on the dim light and started to look around her room. She rushed everywhere in her small room to look for Kei. She looked under her bed, table, behind the sofa, even in her school bag. Hoping that if not in other places she would be able to him in her bag. But to her disappointment, Kei wasn't in her school bag.

Forgetting about the boy, she ran downstairs and looked all over the house. When she couldn't find him she bashed into Ichigo's room.

"What d'you do to him!?" Rukia yelled and woke everyone with her panting and breathless yell.

"Unn?" Ichigo yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Kei?" Ichigo saw tears in her eyes as he noticed her shaky voice. "I can't find him. He wasn't in his bed when I woke up. What if … what if –" Rukia couldn't bring the words on her tongue and busted into tears.

As he tried to calm her down, Ichigo started towards her room to look for the troublesome cub. He entered her room and turned on the lights but to his surprises he found a little boy asleep in the bed.

"Who's he?" Ichigo pointed at him.

"Isn't he your relative?" Rukia said as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Umm, no. Not the what I know off." Ichigo said and went over the bed to wake him up. "Heyy, who're you!?" Ichigo asked rather yelled as he shook the boy violently. The boy rubbed his eyes and tried to adjust his eyes in bright room. The strange boy looked at Ichigo with his big grey eyes that showed fear. Ignoring Ichigo the boy then scanned the room. He's eyes stopped scanning once he saw Rukia. The moment he saw Rukia he smiled and ran towards Rukia and hugged her leg tightly.

Isshin, the twins, Ichigo and Rukia herself, stood there shocked looking at the naked boy who was rubbing his face on Rukia's leg.

The boy whined as Ichigo tried to detach him from Rukia's leg. Tears fell down his rosy cheeks has he clung on to her. The boy looked up at her with his big and teary eyes. Rukia who was trying to push him away suddenly stopped when she noticed certain familiar eyes. _Kei?_

She had been taking care of Kei for almost a week. Rukia would feed him milk in a bottle since he was too young and Kei would look up at her with his grey eyes as he rested in Rukia's warm and protective arms – Rukia had been mesmerized by those eyes as they pierced through her heart when she would feed him.

"Wait!" Rukia cried and hoped that it would be him. _It has to be him!_ She thought as she ruffled the boy's hair. To everyone's surprise the boy stopped crying all of a sudden as he has found his lost mother.

An hour later, Kurosaki family and Rukia sat down in the living room with an extra member in the house – the mysterious boy. Everyone sat on the sofa except Rukia who was sitting across of them on a single sofa with the boy in her lap who was keeping himself busy by:

Hugging Rukia and hiding his face in her chest whenever he would look at Ichigo – who by the way was glaring at him.

Playing with Rukia's hair as he would stand up in her lap and sniff her hair. Showing the sign of liking the smell of the raven locks, he would put her hair in his mouth leaving a dismayed Rukia.

Poking Rukia's cheeks and licking them.

"He's acting like an animal – like a human-dog-boy." Ichigo finally started the conversation after seeing the boy playing with Rukia and not being able to describe the animal boy.

"So, Kuchiki-san, who is he?" Isshin asked.

"I don't know." Rukia replied in a straight forward manner. "I woke up this morning and found him sleeping in my bed. I thought he was your relative or someone."

"Actually he isn't. I've never seen this boy before."

"Then where did he come from?" Rukia asked. She was fed up with all of the interrogation. She wanted to leave and find out whether the cub has finally turned back to his form – a human form of a child well it should be arrancar.

After Rukia's question, no one spoke. No one knew where the boy came from or who is was. Everyone was silent and still except the little boy who was now showing the signs of restlessness and was pulling on Rukia's shirt.

"He looks about seven or eight years old." Isshin looked at him with an observing eye. Rukia had dressed him in Karin's blue shorts and a white T-shirt. Well Rukia couldn't really dress him in Yuzu's pretty dresses. Though he might have looked cute.

"Well, I'll post a picture of him around the neighborhood and take him to the police station just in case. They might have some kind of missing complain about this child."

Rukia's heart clenched when she heard Isshin's decision. _I have hurry up and find out the truth._ Rukia nodded and got up to head for the kitchen. The boy followed her, of course. Tugging along her pajamas that she didn't have the chance to change since a certain boy never let go of her. All this time he was holding on to her – and this made Rukia think about Kei since he would always be in Rukia's arm. He wouldn't let anyone else hold him or even feed him. He would howl in his small voice and whine till his Rukia would come back and carry him and feed him.

She would have to work fast before the boy is taken away from her. If the boy isn't Kei then where is Kei? Thinking about all the possibilities, Rukia managed to make breakfast as Yuzu helped her. Though it was hard for Rukia since her leg was no longer hers and rather, now, it had become someone else's property.

**Chapter 2: finally completed. Sorry for the late update. First of all I want to thank for the reviews that encouraged me to continue this story. I would appreciate more comments on this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

A Wolf's Extreme Attachment3

I don't own Bleach - which makes me sad.^_^

Rukia was having hard time, in fact very hard time babysitting the mysterious boy who jumped out of nowhere and he had to end up in Rukia's bed. He kept clutching own to her leg or pajamas as she was his property. And now, she had to take shower, change and not to mention she had to pee really badly. She tried to leave him outside the washroom door, but the moment she Rukia would grab his hand to make him let go of her, he would burst in to tears.

"Listen." Rukia crouched down to the little boy's level and looked in his eyes and said politely. "I'll be back in 2 minutes. Alright?" Rukia smiled to give him a positive vibe of her, so he would let her go.

The boy looked sad at her statement but he nodded in response and slowly letting go of her pajamas he stepped away from her, giving her room to go to the washroom. Rukia felt bad after seeing his lonesome expression.

"I'll be back, right away." Rukia smiled and gave him a small hug. She couldn't take the sight of his face that stated abandonment, so she hugged him to cheer him up. The boy smiled at her and cupped Rukia's face in his tiny and fragile hands as he licked her chin. Rukia pulled away quickly and went in the washroom. _Kei would always lick my chin._ She thought as she tried hard to ignore the pain in her chest that rose because a little boy imitated what Kei always did to her.

She decided to shower quickly so the boy outside wouldn't create more trouble, but the more she thought about Kei and whether this boy was him, the more she lost track of the time. When Rukia finished showering, she dressed up quickly realizing that she had been in the shower for half an hour and she told boy that she'd be back in _two _minutes. _Some much with keeping the promise_.

She went outside the washroom and was shocked to see that the boy was standing in the same place.

He hadn't moved at all. She had left him standing near the table front of the washroom and he was still there.

He smiled when Rukia came out of the washroom. She thought he would probably go and sit in the living room or go in kitchen to get something to eat. She started to feel bad about him to the extent that she decided that she'd be nice to him, from now on. The boy ran and clutched on to her – again. But this time, instead of holding on to her leg or dress, he was holding her hand with his both petite ones. She smiled at him and headed to her room with the boy holding her hand as she grasped his hands softly.

The boy stood near her as she brushed her hair. He was looking up, with his big grey eye, at her actions as she used her chappy brush for her hair. Noticing that the boy was watching her every move, she looked down at him. _He's so cute!_ She bended down and sat on her knees as she brushed his long, soft hair that was black as a night. The boy seemed happy to be near her. Rukia could tell just by looking in his eyes. The gray marbles shimmered in delight when Rukia brushed his hair.

"What you're doing, Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he leaned on her bedroom's door. "You've turned him into a doll."

"Shut up, idiot –" Rukia stopped midway her sentence as she felt the boy moving closer in her neck and started snuggling on her neck on her sensitive spot.

"Wait, hahaha, Stop, it tickles!" Rukia laughed as she tried to move away from him but he was stuck to her like glue. The boy nestled in neck even more and looked at Ichigo.

_I bet this brat is doing this on purpose. To make jealous? Who the hell does he think he is!!?_ Ichigo thought with a deadly look in his eyes. The boy, out of fear, suddenly hid his face in Rukia chest that was a bit exposed. It pissed Ichigo even more.

"Let's go. We're going to the police station." Ichigo said and left but he saw a glimpse of sadness on Rukia'a face.

"Umm, ya." Rukia who was still on her knees looked in the boy's eyes as a tear fell from her own eye. The boy moved closer and licked her tear off with his small tongue.

"So, you're saying that when you woke up this boy was sleeping beside you?" the policeman asked with a confused look.

"Yes." Rukia replied.

"And you have never seen him before?"

"No."

"Officer, we don't who this child is or where he came from." Isshin came in before the officer could ask the questions that he already asked three times. Rukia was irritated by this. She had to look for Kei and the officer wasn't making it easier for her or for the boy who was sitting on her lap and playing with her chappy necklace. He licked her neck where the chain hid her part of the neck that make Rukia shiver. She was finding it really hard not to let out a moan. The boy was taking a lot out of her.

"Well, you can leave the child here. I have contacted the Children's Aid Society. They'd be here any moment to put him in a suitable care." Officer explained and blushed slightly as he the boy lick Rukia's exposed slim and white neck. _Lucky boy, he is._ Officer thought to himself.

"Alright. Thank you for your help." Isshin said.

Rukia and Isshin went in the resting room to wait for the Children's Aid Society. Rukia felt sad. She knew that she should be happy because now she could finally look for Kei. But she was assuming that this boy was Kei.

"I'm going buy some juice." Rukia said and got up not being able to tolerate the silence in the room.

"Alright." Isshin called after her.

Rukia went to the vending machines, and bought herself a can of orange juice. She sat on the bench that was beside the machine. She opened the can and was about to take a sip when she looked down at the boy who was looking at her. _He is always looking at me. Why?_ She offered him the juice but he shook his head. Rukia guessing he doesn't like juice sipped from the can but to her surprise the boy took the can from her after she sipped from it. She looked at him with surprised as the boy drank from the can. Rukia blushed a little, but jerked her head off. _It's nothing!!!_

"I wish you were Kei." Rukia sighed sadly. The boy stood up on the bench and was now facing Rukia with the eye to eye level. He looked confused and happy as well. He looked around as if he was looking whether someone is watching them.

No one was there.

He moved closer to Rukia and cupped her face in his hands. Rukia's eyes widened as she felt the little boy's lips pressed softly on hers. Rukia was unable to move. The boy didn't budge from his position and licked her lips.

But Rukia fainted at the sight front of her.

I'm sorry for the late update. Sorry for the grammar mistakes as well. I would appreciate reviews so much.


	4. Chapter 4

A Wolf's Extreme Attachment 4

**I want to thank you for everyone's support that helped to continue this story despite my weak state of being um well health, should I say. The start of the chapter is bit boring but it has to be there, as my dear reader would understand later on. I don't want to skip any steps so ya. However, the end of the chapter is 'remarkable' as my lovely editors put it****. Please comment on it and tell me where I should improve.**

**One last thing, rating may change later on.**

**Well, I'll let you guys read now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but I do in my imagination and I love it. **

The boy moved closer to Rukia and cupped her face in his hands. Rukia's eyes widened as she felt the little boy's lips pressed softly on hers. Rukia was unable to move and the boy didn't budge from his position either and licked her lips.

After the kiss, Rukia fainted at the sight front of her.

"Hang on; she's getting the hang of it." A voice echoed in Rukia's ears.

"Is she all right?" she started to recognize the voices as her mind came to take hold of her surroundings. Isshin and the police officer were hovering over her with concerned expressions on their faces. Rukia tried to get up when she felt the hard bench beneath her as it sent slight twinge of pain in her back.

"How you're feeling Kuchiki-san?" Isshin asked worryingly and helped her to sit on the bench.

"Umm, I am fine." Rukia responded while looking around to find a certain boy that wasn't there. "What happened? Where is the boy?"

"I would like to ask you this as well Kuchiki-san. When you left to buy some juice, the boy ran after you. You didn't come back for almost half an hour and I got worried." Isshin explained. "So, I went to look for you found you here on the bench and these clothes of the little boy." Isshin extended small shorts and a shirt that the boy wore which Rukia took in her hand.

"I-I don't know where –" suddenly Rukia remembered the little boy kissing her and the moment he kissed her, and to her surprise that was more like a bombshell, the boy turned into a little cub – the cub she had known as Kei. Without completing her sentence she pushed through Isshin and the officer and started to look in the garbage cans, bushes, small plants, anything she could see that the little cub was able to climb on.

Running away further in her own thoughts without realizing that Isshin and the officer were following her and her every move - with suspicion. Rukia stopped when she heard a water splash in the nearby water fountain. She saw a small and wet fur ball trying to get out of the water with all the mighty strength it had, which wasn't much at all.

It was Kei who had gotten himself in the water fountain somehow and was now trying to get out so this predator's domain where he was nothing but a prey for the cold water.

"Kuchiki-san! What is going on?" the officer asked as he and Isshin reached her. "Where is the child?"

Rukia knew that she shouldn't let them know this secret of cub-boy. Not that they would believe her or anything but she didn't want to give up the cub or rather this arrancar. She had no idea what to do. The police might entitle her as the culprit or whatever but she had to save the Kei. At all cost.

"There he is! He just ran in that building!" Rukia yelled as she pointed to the building that was behind the fountain and at quite some distant. Both men ran towards the building after the given suggestive input to where the boy went.

Rukia ran behind them and as the men passed the fountain, Rukia quickly picked up the cub that was beaten by its own struggle. She wrapped him in the clothes that she was still carrying with her and ran after the men in the building she pointed at. Upon reaching the building, which was a plaza, all three of them separated to look for the boy. This strategy seemed best at that moment.

This gave Rukia a chance. A chance that she was hoping for.

She ran into the nearby female restroom and entered in a stall. Luckily no one was in the washroom but Rukia didn't want to take any risks, not now. She took the cub out of the clothes with her shaking hands out of her excitement and anger to beat the cub to a pulp for making her worried. Though she couldn't bring herself to beat him since his big eyes were staring at her with all sorts of emotions in it – especially loneliness. So, Rukia constrained herself.

The moment the cub saw his guardian, he jumped on her shoulder with its frail paws and started to pull on her ear lobes.*****

Rukia tried to detach the cub who was busy showing his affection for its guardian. As she separated the cub from herself, Rukia brought the cub to her face level, and with beating heart that raced as the speed of light, she kissed the cub.

With her eyes wide opened to the extent that her irises would pop out anytime, Rukia looked at the boy she found in her bed the other day.

Now Rukia was sure that the boy is none other but Kei or vice versa.

Rukia watched the Kei butt-naked, soaked in water shivering, when she realized that there are two men looking for this boy. She quickly grabbed paper towels and without distracting herself with the thoughts, she dried Kei, helped him put on his clothes, and left the restroom.

With a great plan in her mind that might not work so smoothly. But first she needed to find a paper and something to write with. As searching for the two men, Rukia found herself, evaluating her plan and its theoretically outcomes.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia looked back where the familiar voice came from. Isshin was running towards her, breathless and with a red face.

"You found him! Where? How?" Isshin shoved her questions with a relief.

"He was looking at the fish tank on the other side of the plaza." Rukia tried to sound as original as possible.

"Ohhh, I see. But why did he take his clothes off if wanted to …?" Isshin wondered. "I mean it was kind of embarrassing asking people whether they have seen a naked boy in the plaza."

"Yes, it was." Rukia giggled.

"Finally, caught the trouble maker." Officer stated as he popped out of nowhere causing Kei to clutch on to Rukia's leg. "Well, now I think we should head back to the station. We need to talk." Officer commanded as he looked at Rukia who nodded in response.

Back at the station

"So, you're saying that this child is your relative?" Officer asked

"Yes." Rukia lied. "He is a distant relative who was supposed to come to stay with me next week since his parents are going overseas. But due to their urgent business overseas they dropped him at my current place with a letter in his bag, that I just had the chance to read, and well left." Rukia elaborated her lame lie as she placed a piece of paper on the desk.

"What kind of parents would drop their kids just like that?" Officer muttered as he took the paper. His eyes scanned through the paper and then he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

" Umm ya, It's me. No, it's about the CAS and the foster parents. Cancel the whole thing. Ya. Ya. I know. It was a misunderstanding." Officer mumbled on. "Umm. All right." With that he hung up the phone and looked at Isshin and Rukia who was holding the sleeping boy in her arms.

"You can head back, now. And try to keep the confusion to a limited point" Officer said and went back to his work. Isshin and Rukia bowed and thanked him and left to their home.

With all the confusion now cleared, Kurosakis were now treating Kei as part of their own family except Ichigo. He knew that a shinigami didn't have family in the living world and where did this Kei came from who labeled himself as her relative. He had to ask Rukia. And he did. But the only response he got was that "you wouldn't understand anything and it is better that you don't ask much about it. Think of it as a secret mission." So, Ichigo decided to leave the matter alone since he thought that she was in the living world on a highly secret mission of something.

But he still hated the wild boy for the matter that he was always with Rukia and not just that he was always touching her and holding on to her. This pissed him off more and more that he wanted to grab the frail necked boy and toss him out of the window or do worse than that. He wished.

Everyone was sitting on the dining table, with an extra chair for the new member added to the table, were enjoying Yuzu's cooked food except Kei who looked rather disgusted with the carrots that occupied a great deal of sphere of his plate.

_A wolf eating carrots_. Rukia chuckled mentally.

"It's okay, there not that bad." Yuzu said but that didn't convince Kei. He looked at Rukia for guidance who put a piece carrot in her mouth and before she could say anything to compliment Yuzu and the carrots, Kei grabbed hand full of carrot pieces and shoved them in his mouth.

"He's eating like an animal." Ichigo growled sensing the trust that the boy had for Rukia. _I guess, if Rukia jumps in a well, he would too._ Ichigo thought shoving a piece of his meat loaf in his mouth and taking the anger that he held for the boy out of his food. "He doesn't even know how to use chopsticks. Look his making a mess." Ichigo said annoyingly as he saw the wild boy dropping rice on the table with his unstable hands that held chopsticks.

"You're awfully grumpy today." Rukia raised her eyebrow and gave Ichigo a glared that said 'Shut up, or I'll thrust that fork down your throat."

"He really likes you, this boy." Yuzu stated. Everybody could tell that. "What his name?"

"Ohhh, right! I forgot to introduce him properly. He's Kei." Rukia said with a smile. With the end of their conversation everybody ate quietly except Rukia who would help and explain Kei about the utensils every now and then.

"Kuchiki-san, I can help Kei take his bath since you look rather tired." Yuzu volunteered after the meal. But the moment Kei heard her, he jumped on Rukia and clung on to her well more likely choked her as he shook his head violently in disagreement.

"Great." Ichigo muttered as he walked by Rukia to go to his room. It took a lot out of him as he constrained himself from beating the child up.

"Thank you. Yuzu, but it seems like, Kei is not used to everybody yet." Rukia declined the cheerful girl's kind offer.

"That's all right. He still looks sacred of nii-chan and I guess he would get use to it later." Yuzu smiled.

"Yes, he would." Rukia said. "I'd wait till everyone takes a bath first. Kei is hard to handle so it might take some time."

Rukia stood there in bathroom looking at a shirtless Kei who was waiting for her to bathe him. She had no idea how she should bathe him. She has never bathed a child before let alone a boy. Her face flushed when she thought about his manhood. _Ahhh!! He's just a child. I can handle such simple task. And I have seen him naked before!_ Rukia fought mentally.

_Maybe I should let Ichigo bathe him._ But then she dropped the thought. Ichigo bathing Kei would be like him getting a chance to bully the poor boy. _Maybe I should bathe him with his pants on. Ya, that sounds good - and stupid._ Rukia turned on the water to fill the bath tub but when she turned around to Kei she let out a squeak and closed her eyes quickly. Kei stood front of her naked. Well, at least he learned to undress himself.

Without looking at Kei she took the bottle of bath gel and poured half of it in the tub to create infinite amount of bubbles to hide what she didn't want to see. But she did see _it_ though. The tub was starting to over flow with bubbles and water and realizing the situation she was in she cursed herself for being such clumsy and shy over such a minor thing.

"Umm, Kei get in the bath tub." Rukia said while turning off the tap, her back still faced Kei. Feeling a light pull of her dress, she turned her head to look down at Kei' face – just his embarrassed and red face. He pulled her dress harder, signaling her to lower herself.

"W-what is it Kei?" Rukia shuddered bending closer to him to see if he was okay. Kei pulled her dress harder trying to get her to understand what he was trying to imply but his message was getting to her. He then patted on the floor and gestured her to sit down. With her flushed face she sat on her knees, still trying to keep her eyes on Kei's face when suddenly her dear wolf boy walked closer to her and closing the distance between their faces only to an inch.

"Umm Kei ..." Rukia whispered but she didn't know what else to say, she could feel Kei's hot breath on her lips that made her heart beat faster more than it already was.

Kei grabbed her hand with his petit ones and slowly brought it up, he placed her hand on his beating chest – on his heart – that was beating so fast that Rukia thought whether it's her own heart. He stood there for a little with her hand placed on his feeble chest and with eyes locked to hers. Rukia found herself holding her breath at his strange act.

"Kei, wha-" Rukia tried to liberate from this strange aura around them by starting a conversation but was cut off as Kei quickly shut her up with his own mouth.

He kissed her, softly and gently as he grabbed some of her locks in his small hand and twirled it on his fingers while his other hand rested on her cheek as his finger caressed her red face.

With her eyes wide open, Rukia felt a small form fall into her lap. Kei, now a cub, was snuggling against her stomach. Rukia smiled at the little cub and bathed him without a flushed face and without a racing embarrassment heart. _Well, I guess, I would be using the bath now._

After bathing him, Rukia covered Kei in a towel and sat him on the floor as she took her clothes off to take the bath. But she didn't realize that the cub's eyes went wide as he saw her undressing but then he quickly averted his eyes to look at anything that was around except his guardian's naked body.

In the bath tub Rukia smiled at Kei's kindness who turned himself into a cub to make it easier for her to bathe him. She felt a sudden urge to hug him but didn't want to get him wet again with the water and bubbles. After finishing her bath, Rukia dried and dressed herself while Kei, who was now hiding his head under the towel that covered his small form, felt his heart raced.

"Come here, Kei." His guardian's soft voice said and Kei peeked out of the towel with his one eye and saw Rukia dressed and holing out her arms to him. "Let's get you back in the human form." She said with a smile. Kei started to wobble towards her with his eyes fixed on her face. Picking her cub up, Rukia with her magic kiss turned him into a boy again.

Realizing the time, she quickly helped Kei dress up, but went red flushed again when it came to the pants. But she made it through. And that was just a beginning.

She would have to get used to it, somehow.

Rukia and Kei left the bathroom and started to their room when they saw Ichigo on the way to his room with a bottle of water in his hands.

"You're not asleep yet?"Rukia asked.

"No, I've to study for the test tomorrow." Ichigo said. "You just finished bathing?" Ichigo eyed Kei. Whatever it was, he didn't like the feeling of it.

"Yes, we just finished bathing." Rukia replied and went to her room and of course Kei following her.

_We? They took a bath together!!!!?_ Ichigo thought with anger as he squeezed the bottle in his hand causing the cap of the bottle to burst out as water pushed itself up on to Ichigo's face due to the pressure enforced on the bottle. Ichigo knew he had to do something now. He just could take this anymore. Wiping his face, Ichigo entered his own room.

*** wolves tend to show their affections for their families or mates by pulling on their ears or licking – which is case for most of the animals.**

**First of all I apologize for the late update. I had issues lot of them. Thank you for reading chapter 4. It is longest I have written so far. Ohhh and I am not a phedophile, but I would love to see Stark in his childhood. Plzz review and no flames. And sorry for grammar mistakes or missing words etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Wolf's Extreme Attachment 5

Sorry for the late update. I had been buried under so much paper work that my life seemed like a ohh well – it wasn't pleasant. Hech, even in my dreams I was finishing paper work so the sleep wasn't helpful either. All right I'll stop now and let you enjoy AWEA 5.

---------------

Rukia suddenly woke up at the feeling of something damp under her. Unwillingly, she opened her eyes to find Kei in her bed which wasn't the problem; but to find a Kei with his pajamas wet was definitely a problem. Rukia was pissed, no, she was furious. Though she cared for Kei like an overprotective, stuck up babysitter, she couldn't handle being in a urinated bed.

"Kei! Get up!" Rukia yelled at the peaceful sleeping boy next to her who slowly opened his eyes. Finding Rukia next to him, Kei cheered like he saw her after a long time and jumped on her and give her the biggest hug that he could manage to with his small body.

"No!! You're getting it on me Kei. Let go!" Rukia screeched and tried to pull away. But in the process of escaping from the wet boy, she ended up falling on her floor. "I'm too tried for another bath" Rukia growled. "Let's go."

"What is it?!" Ichigo opened the door with fury and found Rukia and Kei standing at his door with smiles on their faces. "What?"

"Kei peed in the bed." Rukia yawned. "You got some clothes for him. I don't want to wake up Karin and Yuzu in middle of the night."

"Ya, I think I got some." Ichigo shot Kei a lethal glare and motioned the two midget pesters in the room. Kei clutched on to Rukia's pajamas while Ichigo looked for some clothes.

"Here, this is the smallest size I have."

"It's very large for him, you goof. Well, it'll work." Rukia headed for the door with a yawn.

"Wait, I'll clean him up." Ichigo volunteered with a frown. "You go wash up and get some sleep. You look like a dead … never mind, you are."

"You sure? You have a test tomorrow." Rukia inquired.

"It's fine. I'm done studying anyway." Ichigo lied.

"Thanks, but be nice to him. He's scared of you and he is not really a fond of the carrot head."

"You asking for it midget!"

"My bad." With that said, Rukia left the room leaving behind a frightened Kei.

"Let's go, washroom is this way."

"..."

"Can you talk?"

"…"

"Forget it." Ichigo took a damped towel and started to clean up Kei. But he couldn't help but notice the boy's eyes. It was like Kei's eyes told one thing but his body language and expressed attitudes told another thing. Noticing this now, Ichigo realized when Kei seemed scared, he would cling on to Rukia, but in his eyes there was no fear. And right now while washing up the boy, Kei's body expressed a distanced stance as he was scared. But Ichigo found no fear, anxiety or aversion in his eyes. Rather, those gray eyes showed loneliness, and a will to belong and affiliate somewhere. _Poor boy. I won't be so strict as long he stays away from Rukia. Wait! Why am I jealous of this seven years old boy!!_ Ichigo fought himself, mentally.

"There, you're clean. Put this on and sleep in my bed. Rukia is very tired so let her rest." Ichigo said well more like ordered. Kei nodded and followed Ichigo who lifted up the blanket to let the boy borrow his bed. But Ichigo could tell the boy didn't like this sleeping arrangement. _Too bad, that's your punishment for taking a bath with Rukia._ With that Ichigo went back to his studying.

Couple of hours later, Ichigo looked up from his studying to check up on the boy. But found that his bed was empty. _Crap!! Where did the brat go?!!_ Ichigo ran out of his room to find the little urchin. Climbing down the stairs, Ichigo noticed the door of Rukia's bedroom open. _You gotta be kidding me!_ Ichigo popped his head in Rukia's room and found both midgets asleep. The part that almost made Ichigo lose his sanity was that Kei's hand was on one of Rukia's breasts. This objectionable sight made Ichigo forget all about being nice and kind to the boy, a decision that he made earlier. Closing the door of the room, Ichigo scurried to his room and slammed the door with all his might.

"Kuchiki-san! Let's go check out this new ice cream shop after school." Inoue ran towards Rukia with a smile on her face.

"I think I'll pass. I have to patrol around the neighborhood for hollows." Rukia apologized. Ever since Kei came under her care, she had been neglecting her responsibilities as a shinigami.

"Ohh! I understand, Kuchiki-san." Inoue said. "Also, I heard you are living with a relative of yours from Soul Society. So you must be very busy. Who is it anyway?"

"Ohh! I gotta go Inoue! I'll see you later, okay!" Rukia rushed off to avoid the twisted circumstances without answering her friend.

Running off to Urahara's to check up the recent hollow activity and to escape all the questions that her human friend would fire at her, Rukia breezed through the crowd of people. _Ehhh! A relative from Soul Society!!?? What the hell? How am I suppose to response to this? If this leaks in Soul Society, nii-sama would be coming here to see which relative exactly is living here with me. _Being caught in her own thoughts at the moment she ran to cross the road and without realizing the vehicles slithering towards her.

Unable to move due to lack of time and lack of mind present everything went black as Rukia stumbled in the pits of unconscious.

-------------

Finally chapter 5 is finished. I had to add something about our little Stark and Ichigo and their rivalry. Reviews are appreciated as always3


	6. Chapter 6

A Wolf's Extreme Attachment 6

**Here we go another chapter for the lovely readers. Enjoy :)**

**I don't own Bleach, as always. **

Rukia slowly opened her eyes from what seemed like a heavy slumber. She scanned her environment and found herself in her bed with a cast on her leg. Looking at her fractured leg, Rukia remembered that she got in an accident where she was thrown up like a bouncing ball by a skidding car. _Great! When I actually planned to patrol the town, this happens to me._ Not bothering to waste her efforts or energy to get up, Rukia looked around the room and found Kei sitting on a chair that was placed beside the bed. With his eyes closed, Kei held a bottle of water and pills in his small hands as his diminutive head was falling from side to side in attempt to stay awake.

Kei sat there half-asleep waiting for his doyenne to wake up. _How come he's not sleeping in the bed?_ Unable to resist the sight front of her, Rukia smiled and reached out only to touch Kei's cheek ever slightly. Kei shot his eyes open at the warm caressing. Upon opening his big grey eyes, the human cub found Rukia smiling at him as she ruffled his hair.

"Hello, Kei." Rukia smiled.

No wasting a moment onward, Kei jumped on the bed while making sure not hurt his doyenne in the process he sat on the bed with his head buried in Rukia's neck as he cried his heart out. Rukia comforted Kei with an embrace while the little boy softly sobbed and dissolved his face in tears. Holding on to her tightly, Kei sat on her lap and started to kiss Rukia's eyes, nose, and cheeks. He kissed every module of her face – with the exception of her lips. Rukia started to feel a little only a little uncomfortable as Kei kissed her facial physiques. Not because she hated the kisses or anything, but right now she had to go to the bathroom, quickly.

"How are you Kei?"

"…"

"Kei, could you call someone for me?"

"…"

Kei was too busy with exhibiting his sensual and touchy affections while Rukia was trying to get him off her lap. Before, she had the chance to say anything, the door flung opened.

"Rukia!!" A certain red-headed man entered the room. "I heard you were in an accident!"

"Renji!? What you're doing here?"

"Don't give me that crap! You know how worried I was and taichou was taking his anger out on me!"

"Ohh, my bad, my bad." Rukia smiled weakly.

"By the way, why don't you get Inoue-san to heal your … who is that?" Renji pointed at the boy.

"He, um h-he is Kei." Rukia stumbled on her words. "I'm babysitting him for a while."

"Ya, whatever. Anyhow, I have –"

"Wait, could you first help me to the washroom?"

"Sure." Renji carried Kei off Rukia's lap and carried Rukia in his arms and headed towards the bathroom. However, both grown-ups failed to see the red faced boy left in the room who was clutching his small hands into fists. Nevertheless, Kei followed them, unable to let go of his precious doyenne.

----------

"Where's Stark?"

"I haven't seen him in a while."

"What about his fraccion?"

"Lillinette? She's around but she's also unaware of Primera's whereabouts."

"I see."

"That's lazy ass is probably snorting somewhere."

"Well, he's usually in his chambers."

"Very well. If Stark's whereabouts are known for couple more days, I order a search for the Primera."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

With the end of the brief meeting, the espadas left to their destinations while Aizen sat there with his two shinigami companions.

"Do you think it's related to the Hiragana incident?"

"It might be but there is no base for this conclusion."

"Well, well, what ya say we check out the living world? That aint bad to see the –"

"No, Gin, Aizen-sama hasn't ordered for such advancement."

"It's alright, Tousen. Gin has a point. But we'll wait and see how things carry on. However, we might be reduced to no option other than descending to the world of living."

"Yes." Both companions said.

----------

"Oee, Rukia." Renji said as he carried her back to her room. "This child looks really suspicious and –"

"What you mean 'suspicious'? He's just a little boy." Rukia said nervously, scared for the possibility that Renji might have figured out something.

"N-n-no that's not what I meant. I mean his really strange for a seven years old boy."

"How so?"

"Rukia, he's licking your neck. Is that not weird to you? Ohh! Right, you have become a pedophile –" It took only a smack on the head for Renji to shut up. Rukia knew that getting in the accident shook Kei. Due to his extreme attachment to Rukia, it had a momentous impact on the boy, and Rukia knew it better than anyone else. Now gripping on to Rukia and afraid to let go of her, Kei was trying to cherish and shield Rukia in his own ways. The moment Kei woke up and saw Rukia smiling at him, she saw his eyes disclosing the very conflicting emotions of pain and alleviation.

Now, just for now, she would let Kei do whatever he wants to. At least that's what Rukia thought.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you, but this can be gravely dangerous if it gets out." Rukia conflicted with her words. "So I need you to keep it a secret."

"Umm, I don't think I'm gonna like what you're about to tell me." Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"Trust me, you won't like it. Not a bit of it."

Rukia started to tell her childhood friend as he listened attentively while Kei was busy playing with Rukia's hair. Standing behind Rukia and facing her back, the little boy listened to every word that escaped Rukia's lips. At the same time, the boy tried to brush Rukia's hair with a small brush that could be handled by his petites hands. In an attempt to help his injured doyenne by brushing her hair, Kei carefully tied Rukia's hair in a messy ponytail but pulling many strands of hair in the process causing Rukia to yelp and distract from her explanations.

"So you're saying that this child can be an arrancar?" Renji asked when Rukia conclude her so what called story.

"Well, he is, but I don't know what happened but I think the cloud had some sort of effect on his body and mind that caused him into this form."

"Rukia, this is very dangerous. If Soul Society gets flying news of this, you can be labeled as traitor and may execute you for treason and betrayal." Renji said worryingly. "I don't want history to repeat itself."

"That's why we have to keep it a secret from everyone. I could just throw him out – ochhhe!! Slowly Kei, you're pulling my hair." Hearing Rukia yelp in pain, Kei bend down and placed a soft kiss on Rukia's head as making the pain go away.

"He's strangely fond of you." Renji smiled.

"Yes, and as I was saying, I could have just left him there but he saved my life and I owe him one."

"So, what you're gonna do? Can't ask Urahara-san either so that leaves us with … well let's see – with absolutely nothing."

"Yes, that's why I am just going to wait and see how things go."

"What if he never changes back and –"

"Then I'll hide this secret and keep him forever! If this –" Rukia stopped half-way in her angry speech when she felt Kei kissing and sucking on her ear tenderly.

"What! What is he doing? Rukia stop him right now!"

"Calm down Renji, he's just scared and sad because I got hurt."

"Thinking so highly of yourself hnn, midget."

"Shut up, Renji."

"Anyhow, I gotta go back. Be careful, Rukia. You got yourself in a very crappy situation."

"Ya. Thanks."

----------

_Next day_

Inoue, Chad and Ishida came over to Kurosaki's to visit a very annoyed Rukia. Ever since she woke up, Kei had glued himself to her, which irritated Ichigo and made him chase around the seven years old boy, who in turn would cling on to his secure base (aka- Rukia). That would aggravate Ichigo even more. Thus, Rukia was in a living hell, unable to find peace for few moments; whereas, her friends sat there watching the show amusingly, as the little boy annoyed Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san, shall I heal your leg?" Inoue asked with a soft smile.

"I don't mind but what am I suppose to tell Ichigo's father?" Rukia asked unable to come up with an excuse.

"Well, I can heal your leg but you can pretend to be sick."

"Good idea." With that Inoue started to heal Rukia's leg. When the light caught Kei's attention as it enfold Rukia's leg, he pushed Inoue away and stood between Inoue and Rukia's leg with his arms spread as preventing anyone to get close to Rukia.

"Ohh!! It's alright, Kei. She a friend and she helping me." Rukia smiled and kindly pulled him towards her. "It's okay." Rukia assured the boy. "Sorry, Inoue."

"No-no! Don't worry about it. I think that was kind of cute." Inoue giggled. "He's like a shining knight protecting you."

"What shinning knight?" Ichigo growled.

After healing the Rukia's leg, the gang stayed there and talked about the recent hollow activity in the town, school work, and all the random stuff they could think of. But one by one they left as the night got darker.

"Do you need anything?" Ichigo asked, the last one left in the room, apart from Rukia and the boy.

"No, but I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Cool. Call me if you need anything."

"Ya, thanks Ichigo."

"Be careful from now own." Ichigo said quickly and left the room in a hurry with a blushed face. Ever since the accident, he had been overprotective of her and was mad at himself for not being there to save her. To add, the 'annoying brat' wasn't making anything easier for him and Rukia.

"Okayyy. Kei, how about you wait here while I take a quick shower."

"…" Kei nodded in agreement. _Wow! He actually approved to something._

Rukia left the room only to come back an hour later with a towel wrapped around her body. Kei quickly looked away and started to fidget his fingers, uncomfortably. While Rukia dried her hair and hummed a melody, the little boy couldn't help but to take a peek every once in a while.

"Ohh, I should've asked Inoue to heal this as well." Rukia whispered as she touched the bruise near her belly-button. Kei looked over to her to see what she was talking about and found a full dressed Rukia in her pajamas walking over to the bed.

"Sleep time, Kei."

----------

In profound night, a tall figure of a man walked over to the small form in the bed. The man pulled the blanket down low enough to uncover his target. He then smiled at the discovery of his aspire and suddenly disappeared.

----------

Well folks, chapter 6 is finally finished! Originally, I was supposed to update it yesterday, but my computer betrayed me so here it is. Thanks for reading and I did I mention that reviews are my life. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A Wolf's Extreme Attachment 7

**Here folks, enjoy more chibiness of Stark. ^^**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

In Huceo Mundo, most of the espadas were irritated for the fact that the primera has gone missing. Though it was hard for all of them to believe that how an espada and a primera to top that of can just disappear without a trace, they had no other explanations or basis of Stark's sudden disappearance. Now, the espadas sat growling at themselves over their new mission to go on a search for their so what called 'brother' as Aizen labeled it. It wasn't like the espadas actually cared for each other, their sole nature of destruction of the weak and those who refused to give their assistance was a task given by their lord – Aizen who had promised them power and demolition of their life-enemies – shinigami.

"Why do we have to go look for that lazy-ass in the living world?" Grimmjow boiled in his own anger.

"These are Aizen-sama's orders, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stated with a cool and emotionless tone. "You must not question his reasoning."

"Well, he has a point, why would the primera be in the living world anyway? To find a more suitable place to sleep?" Barragan uttered after getting tired of their futile arguing.

"I heard he had a mission in the living world before he vanished. That mission might be connected to his disappearance." Zommari declare. "However, what's troubling me is the fact that Aizen-sama didn't inform of this mission. Why?"

"Oee, Ulquiorra! You're always sticking around with the lord, y' should know why primera went to the living world." Nnorita hissed as he faced the pale man front of him.

"I am not aware of primera's mission, nor that is any of my business to know."

"Always a stuck up ass you are."

"Well, we'll see how it goes for a little while. He'd might just come back, from wherever, when he wakes up."

"Ya, better to waste time on that indolent."

"Yahooo!!" Keigo winded in the classroom with a flyer flying in his hand. "Ichigo! Look, the annual funfair of Karakura Town is finally here! Let's-"

"I am not going. This kind of stuff is for kids." Ichigo sighed with a frown.

"And how old are you, Kurosaki?" Ishida entered the class as he fixed his glasses that didn't need any further affixation.

"Ya, whatever. I am just busy with lot of things so I don't have the time to go."

"I see." Ishida said not believing a word but that none of his business. He gave Ichigo one last glare and went back to his seat leaving a very annoyed Ichigo and a whining Keigo.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun, Asano-kun!" Inoue said in her usual cheerful tone. "Have you heard about the funfair? It sounds fun."

"Inoue-saaannn! You're so-" Keigo was silenced by a punch earned from Tatsuki as he tried to embrace the orange haired girl.

"Alright, students! To your seats." The teacher yelled in her usual carefree manner. As the students squirmed in their seats the class went with their usual lessons, but the teacher knew the only thing on these students mind was funfair. But she still had to do her job.

"Ohee Ichigo! Let's go!" Rukia yelled.

"Ya, I'm coming!" Ichigo came down from his room and saw Rukia and the 'special' boy waiting for him at the front door.

"Ahh, Rukia."

"Ya?"

"Why are you brining him along?" Ichigo pointed at the boy making Kei hide behind Rukia.

"What you mean? You want me to leave him home, all alone?"

"No, I meant that you could've left him with dad. I mean they are going at the funfair too, you know."

"Ya, I know! But Kei would be so scared with so many people around and he might cause your dad a lot of trouble. After all, he still has to look after you sisters and I don't want to burden him more."

"Well, how about a babysitter?"

"A babysitter? What's that? Is that a chair for babies to sit on?"

"Never mind." Ichigo sighed in defeat. If he had to explain her what a babysitter is, it would long enough that they would miss the funfair. "Let's go, then."

Ichigo walked to the funfair, that wasn't too far away, and met up with their friends. Everybody was having fun excluding Rukia and Kei. Frightened of so many people and strange things, Kei tugged on to Rukia's leg making it harder for her to walk, thus, slowing her down. But she was also amazed to see the things that humans had built just for recreational use. She would have to make something like this in Soul Society too, she thought, well, more likely dreamed of. There were all sorts of things that were novel to her. Ichigo took his time to explain the shinigami about the rides, side stalls, shooting gallery, and jolly jokers etc… but he knew that Rukia wasn't exactly listening rather just looking around in awe as the boy tugged on to her leg and gazed around. After a while, as Kei got used to his new surroundings and thought it was safe, he let go of Rukia's leg only to hold on to her hand.

"Kuchiki-san! Let's ride that roller coaster." Inoue beamed excitingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ichigo pointed out.

"Okay, it looks kind of scary but I guess it's safe since everyone is riding on it." Rukia puzzled.

"Okayy!! Does Kei want to ride it too?" Inoue asked as she bend down and looked at Kei, with a smile plastered on her face.

"…"

"I think I'll take him with me." Rukia smiled. They bought tickets and went for the trilling ride. Inoue helped them with the security seat belts and went to her own seat. Rukia's heart jumped in her chest as she waited for the ride to start moving. She had seen how this ride moved and how people screamed while riding on it. _Scary. _When the ride started to move, Rukia squeaked like a falling bird that has lost its wings and wiggles to poise its fragile frame in the alluded wind.

When they finished the ride and landed to mother earth, Rukia exhaled noisily. To Inoue's and Ichigo's surprise, Kei looked excited and just fine; whereas, Rukia looked blue-dead. _Told ya._ Ichigo thought as he tried to steady the girl beaten from height and the wind.

"Ohh, thanks Ichigo." Rukia said with her hand on her forehead. "Remind me never to ride that snaky and wormy thing ever again." Rukia said weakly as she watched Inoue run off to another ride. "How is she still fine?"

Ichigo smiled and put his arm around her waist to guide her to the nearest bench. With Kei following along, as usual. "Wait here, I'll get you something to drink." Ichigo left Rukia on the bench with Kei on her side as he ran in one direction to fetch something to cool down the petite shinigami. After Ichigo left, Kei moved closer to her and started to message Rukia's head, contemplating to make her feel better from the disastrous ride. Rukia shockingly opened her eyes when she felt small and warm fingertips pressing on her temples. Rukia looked at Kei lovingly and took his hands in hers and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, I'm feeling all better now." Rukia smiled and motioned Kei to sit beside her on the bench. They sat there watching people go around from one place to another, talking, laughing, and just beaming in delight and Rukia couldn't help but wonder how humans can live so carefreely with knowing that there would be an end to their lives.

"Kei." Rukia called out while looking at the crowds around her.

"…" Kei looked at her from his small embrace, suddenly confused at the seriousness of the situation.

"Do you not miss your friends, or … um comrades?" Rukia looked down at the boy and asked.

"…" No response came from Kei just a gaze that pointed out that he was unable to comprehend what Rukia was referring to.

"Never mind." Rukia smiled. "I'll wait till you remember or turn-"

"Rukia!" Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo running towards her with a huge bottle of water. "Here, I got caught up with some idiots." Ichigo said as he gasped for air.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Rukia said and gave him a big smile that made Ichigo's face red as a tomato.

"Ya, no worries." Ichigo turned his face away to hide his blush. Well at least he admitted that he was blushing. People passing by them gave them smiles as some of them squealed in 'Ohh! Look at that couple. They look so cute.' or 'Wow, they are so young and already have a child.' or 'Goodness gracious, kids these days.' Or something along those lines. Upon hearing at such comments Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and their seating arrangements where Kei sat in between the two and gave the expression of a big happy family outing.

"I think we should meet up with the others." Rukia suggested.

"Ya." Ichigo managed to say only one word with struggling with his composure.

_Ichigo sure is very shy and sensitive on such minor things._ Rukia laughed inwardly.

After meeting up with the gang, they bought ice cream cones and sat on one of the picnic benches that were placed near some food stalls.

"By the way Renji, why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I am … you know, patrolling around the town." A weird dressed Renji answered with a frown on his.

"I see and eating ice cream is part of that?"

"Fine! I wanted to see what exactly is this funfair that humans were so excited about!"

"There! The truth is sure something."

Rukia ignored that the two hot tempers with their worthless issues as they tried to put each other down in their incredibly idiotic arguments. Rukia saw Kei holding his ice cream cone in wonder as it started to melt in his hands.

"It's okay, Kei. You can eat it, it very good." Rukia assured the little boy who was still unsure what to do. "See, you just lick it, like they are doing." Rukia pointed at the Inoue and Ishida who were talking about sewing a new dress and enjoying the cone. Kei took the risk and tasted the ice cream with the tip of his tongue. Liking the taste of the new food, the little boy dug in the cone and enjoyed the frizzy taste of it. On the other side, Renji and Ichigo were squirming over last piece of dumpling and receiving how-annoying glares from people passing by. Renji being the victorious placed the last dumpling in his immense mouth and stood up in triumph with a 'Yehhhhh' while knocking Rukia, sitting beside him, to the ground accidently.

"Idiot! What you think you're doing, you baboon!!?" Rukia yelled as she got from the ground, with her face, neck and hands covered with remaining ice cream. "Can you too idiots act normal, just once in a while?" Rukia hissed and started to wipe the dust off of her dress. "Which way is the washroom!?" Ichigo pointed at one direction whilst struggling to control of his laughter.

"Kuchiki-san. You look rather funny." Ishida pointed out which enraged Rukia.

"Thanks, Ishida. I'll take it as a complement -" Before Rukia could finish her sentence, she saw Ishida's face plastered in ice cream. Everybody looked at the direction where the mysterious ice cream attack transpired from. _Kei._ To everybody's surprise, Kei had launched the remains of his ice cream cone at Ishida's face only because he had insulted 'his' Rukia, well he thought of it as an insult rather than a friendly comment. From Inoue's point of view, the little boy looked angry and cute at the same time; whereas, to guys, Kei had a pissed aura.

"Unnn! That's so cute." Inoue said. "He really likes you, Kuchiki-san and he is always trying to protect you. He is a cute little knight!"

"You think?" Ishida questioned as he tried to clean his glasses and face that were daubed with ice cream.

"Of course!"

"Kei. That was not a very nice thing to do." Rukia scolded her little knight in a motherly manner. "Don't ever do that again." Rukia rebuked while pointing a finger at Kei. Rather than looking ashamed or apologetic, the little boy grabbed Rukia's pointed hand and licked her finger where some smears of ice cream lingered.

Ichigo and Renji froze at this act.

"It's all right, Kei. I can just go to the restroom." Rukia said with her face red. But that didn't stop Kei who seemed angry at everybody. He pulled Rukia's hand with all the force that he possessed towards him and started to lick the other fingers clean.

"He's a dog." Ichigo murmured in anger.

"He's definitely a dog." Renji shouldered Ichigo on that.

"No, he is more like a Pomeranian." Inoue said.

"Inoue, Pomeranian is a dog." Chad spoke, not to mention that he was quiet this whole time.

Kei got up on his chair and turned Rukia's face towards himself with his small hands, and licked the ice cream from her nose, cheeks, and upper chin. Very carefully to avoid touching Rukia's lower lip. When he finished cleaning Rukia's face which was now red due to embarrassment, Kei lowered to her neck and started to caress and lick the last smudges of ice cream on her. Ichigo and Renji couldn't take it any longer, Chad and Ishida sat there shocked and Inoue watched Kei clean Rukia and wished that she was in Rukia's place.

"Okay! She can use the napkins!" Ichigo fumed.

"I used the last ones." Ishida informed in a calm tone.

"Here! Use this!" Renji yelled as his took his shirt off and tossed it to Rukia.

"Idiot! Put it back on!"

"No! You need it. Use it to – heyy! Don't throw away my shirt on the ground." Renji moved forward to pick up his shirt which Kei had threw on the ground in an attempt to go back to clean his doyenne.

"Excuse me." A calm and deep voice came from one direction. _Oppss! Security guards!!_ Ichigo exclaimed internally. "I am going ask for your leave since you are disturbing people and making them feel **utterly** uncomfortable." The guard said as he glared at Rukia.

"Yes, we'll be leaving right away." Ichigo said. The security guard watched till the teenagers left and then he went back to his work.

"It's all your fault!" Rukia yelled at Renji.

"Me!? I came all the way here after listening to taichou's cold jabbering so I can mess up my fun time here."

"Who told you to take your shirt off!?"

"Who told you to let this holl- boy clean you up like a dog?"

"Shut up, stupid baboon!"

"Or what you're gonna do, midget!?"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!" Ichigo yelled after losing all of his leftover patience.

"Oeee!! Rukia where you're going?"

"To wash off the saliva from my face!" Rukia walked towards the nearest convenience store to clean her dribbled face. After cleaning up, she came out to find only Ichigo and Kei waiting. Both Ichigo and Kei stood with quite some distance between them. It was obvious that they were not on good terms. Well, they never were to begin with.

"Where did the others go?"

"Ohh, they called it the day."

"I see." On the way back to Kurosaki's home, Kei started to yawn and lean on Rukia. Rukia bend down to carry Kei.

"Here, I'll carry him." Ichigo suggested.

"You sure are being nice."

"No, it's just … I don't want him to lick you again. Not in his sleep."

"What?"

"Let's go. We're almost home."

"Ya."

_Uhh!! Keigo's gonna whine tomorrow._ Ichigo thought and headed for his home to face his already lunatic father.

* * *

**Fewww! There. Chapter 7 is done!! To my joy, it was fun writing – Kei's finally getting angry and becoming more possessive^^. Also, heads up for a picture of chibi Kei/Stark. Thanks to anne's suggestion. I am currently working on it. Hopefully, it won't be a disappointment, but I gotta say that my art skills are not that hot. But I'll put the link on my profile as soon as I finish it. Let me know what you thought of the chapter!! And thnx for reading!! :)**


End file.
